Jaula rota
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: *Viñeta* Los finales felices no existían, no ahí. Tampoco los principios. En Poniente sólo había espacio para las traiciones, la muerte y el dolor. Y Sansa se encontraba en medio de todo eso. En medio de las disputas, con un corazón que lo único que pedía era ser amado de vuelta. Sansa centric; SansaJoffrey unilateral implicado.


**Renuncia:** todo de George R. R. Martin, aka, nuevo ídolo literario.

**Notas: **es un Sansa!Centric ubicado poco después de la muerte de Ned. ¿Hay leve OOC?

* * *

**JAULA ROTA.**

Joffrey no era lo que ella había esperado.

Al verlo entrar por las puertas de su hogar, imponiéndose sobre el resto y cabalgando con un aura de increíble grandeza rodeándole, con esa perfecta sonrisa y cabellos de oro, con unos ojos tan profundos como el océano, él asemejaba todo menos hipocresía o egoísmo.

Parecía uno de los muchos dioses antiguos reencarnados y Sansa no supo describir esa sofocante sensación que se instaló en sus mejillas al tiempo que se le aceleraba el corazón y los labios se le curvaban hacia arriba.

(Sólo con mirarlo, ella lo quiso.)

Siempre había escuchado y leído historias de romances que lo superaban todo. De príncipes nacidos para librar al mundo de las guerras y el terror. Y en todos los años en que Arya se dedicó a hacer _cosas impropias_ de una verdadera dama, Sansa aprovechaba para escabullirse a la biblioteca, noche tras noche, regocijándose con cientos de libros donde el desenlace era el mismo, sin importar cuántas desdichas acaecieran sobre los personajes.

Porque pasase lo que pasase, terminaban bien las cosas. La justicia prevalecía. Y los enamorados obtenían un final feliz.

No era tan ingenua, era consciente de que necesitaba esforzarse para conseguir ese objetivo. Claro. Y era posible que le costase mucho encontrar un amor así. Pero al mirar por primera vez a Joffrey todo eso pasó a segundo plano y Sansa supo que no eran más que tonterías que no valían nada, pues aquello era su destino.

Ser una reina —_su_ reina—, y darle hermosos bebés rubios. Complacerlo y ser complacida a su vez. Y que gobernasen juntos en su debido tiempo, siendo adorados en cada ciudad e incluso más allá de las murallas. Porque Joffrey no era lo que había esperado, sino alguien mejor. Más bello. Más considerado. Más humilde.

Y mientras le dedicaba sonrisas sólo a ella en su corta estadía en Winterfell, Sansa se consideró la joven más feliz en los siete reinos. No necesitó nada, ni finos vestidos ni joyas indecentemente costosas, sólo a él.

Todo aparentaba ir a la perfección, la vida de los Stark mejoraba —para ella— y nada podía salir mal; los cuentos y canciones así lo dictaban.

(Y Sansa les creía.)

Incluso cuando las cosas se pusieron turbias; incluso cuando partieron a Kings Landing y en el camino Nymeria atacó a Joffrey, ella sólo pensó en la seguridad del príncipe y no en los sentimientos de su _tonta_ hermana pequeña, porque Arya no la comprendía y parecía empecinada en arruinarle la vida entera.

Y sin embargo, al momento de decir la verdad, dudó. Eran familia, aunque la detestara ese hecho no iba a cambiar. Y hubo algo entonces, _algo cambió_ en Joffrey y su manera tan íntima de mirarla.

Él no era ningún ciervo dulce y atento; era fiero, solitario, y rencoroso y ni siquiera era ciervo del todo. Y quizás Sansa lo notó desde un principio pero se negó a aceptarlo; aquello implicaba renunciar a todos sus anhelos y esperanzas.

Por eso bajó la cabeza y dijo lo que dijo, creyendo que el problema se solucionaría sin más. Confiando ilusamente en que las canciones y cuentos tenían la razón, cuando resultaba obvio que no era así, que jamás lo sería. Y lloró, cuando su padre degolló a Lady, Sansa _lloró_ mucho.

A partir de ahí, empeoró todo.

Se sentía menos por Arya y sus clases de _baile_, abandonada por los asuntos que mantenían tan preocupado a Eddard, poco querida y sucia cuando tanto Cersei y Joffrey apartaban la vista de ella y angustiada por el futuro de Bran.

Los finales felices no existían, no ahí. Tampoco los principios. En Poniente sólo había espacio para las traiciones, la muerte y el dolor. Y Sansa se encontraba en medio de todo eso. En medio de las disputas, con un corazón que lo único que pedía era ser amado de vuelta, ser protegido al menos un poco.

Ella no era un lobo que se había separado de su manada y ciegamente seguía al león directo al matadero, sino un pajarito sin alas siendo aplastado por éste. Porque sabía, _lo sabía_, Joffrey no era nada de lo que esperó, pero no por superar sus expectativas, sino por quebrarlas en miles de pedazos.

(Una, y otra vez.)

No obstante, ambos eran igual de malos.

Él, por jugar tan desinteresadamente con sus sentimientos, ella, por permitírselo. Y porque ni la impotencia que la embargó al ver rodar por el suelo la cabeza de su padre acompañada por los gemidos de dolor que se le escaparon y el gesto de satisfacción de Joffrey —el mismo Joffrey que la besó hacía nada y la llamó _My Lady _frente a un atardecer eterno, el mismo Joffrey con quien tanto había soñado— fueron suficientes para que admitiera su odio al enseñarle lo que había sido del gran Ned, que era exhibido en una estaca como un trofeo cualquiera.

Y al tener que tragarse sus lágrimas, rememorando todo lo que pasó entre ellos, preguntándose dónde se equivocó, dónde terminó aceptando tantas humillaciones e insultos, Sansa se da cuenta de que la tonta no fue Arya, sino ella. Que la guerra no se encuentra solamente en los campos de batalla, sino dentro de cada uno. Y que el amor no son sólo palabras bonitas.

(Nunca lo ha sido.)

**#FIN**

* * *

Lo admito, no he pasado del primer libro. Admito también que Sansa me cae _muy_ mal y es la única Stark que no quiero; y que odio a Joffrey, y a Twin, y Cersei y Jaime —aunque a veces me es inevitable amar a los últimos, btw—. Sin embargo, ella es sólo otra de muchas víctimas y por eso quise explorarla como personaje. Eso, y que necesitaba escribir algo de SOIAF, lol. Así que… con algo de suerte e inspiración planeo pasearme mucho por estos lares.

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
